One Piece: A Giant Adventure!
by Bakagou
Summary: Benny had always wondered about the seas, hoping to be able to find his place in the world. His hopes are answered when he meets the Strawhats and decides that being a pirate on their crew is what he was always meant to do. His past is quite a blur leaving holes behind for him to cover. Will his new found friendships be able to fulfill what is empty? Rated T mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1: Bernard

_**Author's Note**_ **:** _Hi!Thank you for reading and please let me know how well I'm doing. This is Yakinikueater here with my first fanfiction (on this account anyway). Just to give you a head's up the first several paragraphs will be mainly focused on giving you all a little bit of background with my One Piece OC and a relationship with his mother that will be important later on. I'll try my best at keeping the characters on point with their personalities. The story will take place after the Water 7 arc. Also, there won't be any shippings/serious romance. If there is any romance, it'll be just a joke._

* * *

Bernard Bauers, otherwise known as _Benny,_ classified himself as lost, yet not lost at the same time. He had wandered the vast seas for only a single year with no purpose but with a purpose at the same time. It was difficult for anyone to really explain his predicament. It still had been nearly 16 years since the Great War that fell upon his people. He could still reflect the petrifying screams that echoed in his ears mingled with the metallic clashing sounds of swords jarring people through their stomachs. However, they quickly were muffled by the clear image of _her_. Yelena.

Yelena, even in her middle ages, was a breath taking beauty. She had the skin of an angel, and golden brown hair that flowed in waves all the way down to her mid back. Her hazel eyes were always shining with a deep, motherly kindness and even the wrinkles that started to form around her eyelids could not put a dent in the last remains of her youthful appearance. Benny absolutely adored her and was very proud to call him his mother. Whenever he was lost in the waves, she would be his compass and guide him in the right direction. The only issue (to this day he is still troubled by it) is Yelena wasn't Bernard's real mother, at least by blood.

The enthusiastic boy had always seen Yelena as his real mom. Problem is the other villagers didn't see it the same way. Repeatedly throughout his early life kids in his village had always picked on the fact that Benny's deep, scarlet red hair didn't match Yelena's brown hair. She had soft, pale, doll-like skin whereas Benny had rough, tanned skin spectacled with freckles. Yelena was tall for her age, but Benny was short for his age. The two just didn't seem to resemble each other which made everyone question who Benny's mom really was. From the deepest ends of memory lane he searched and searched but even he just couldn't figure out who his real mom was either. Yelena had told him that she would reveal who his real mom was when the time was right. Normally this thought would bother a lot of people, but Benny had too much love towards Yelena that the mere thought of not knowing his real mom didn't bother him the slightest. She was his mom and forever will be his mom. Yelena had helped him drown out the dreaded, gruesome images from the massive war when he was just a five year old child. From a child with a shattered spirit the woman picked up all the pieces and with the gentlest of hands put them back together. She cared for him and raised him as if he was one of her own children. Scratch that. HE was her child.

That's why it was heartbreaking for Benny to leave his dear mother just a month and a year ago. Though like any bird they have to fly out of the nest and eventually plunge themselves into the bitter, outside world. Some may not want to and to those "some" a nice, good butt whooping would do just the job. Bernard stifled a chuckle at the scene that was erupted when Yelena decided it was time for him to grow up.

" _Bernard Junior Bauers! As your mother I must simply put this into two simple words...GET OUT"_ _grunted the older woman who was currently trying to push out her son through the front door. She had him just at the tip of the edge. It had always been easy to overpower him since he was shorter and not to mention skinnier. The fact that he was skinnier than her part did put an arrow through her heart though._

" _I-I-I Don't want to go!" cried out Benny through his bawling. The only thing keeping him from being completely pushed out was his mighty grip on the door frame._

" _You have to grow up! I can't just keep you here Benny. For heaven's sake you're 21 years old! Men you're age should be out there venturing about the sea" Yelena huffed._

" _Fine then I'll be a woman then"_

" _Don't be ridiculous!"_

" _Then I'll be a boy!"_

" _Benny that's kind of too la-"Before Yelena could finish her thought, Benny gave into the mighty woman's strength. His hands slipped from the doorframe hurtling both mother and son into the grass below. Benny spat out some grass as he managed to get back up while Yelena quickly brushed off some dirt from her white, summer dress. She then took one look at Benny and horror stuck her eyes._

 _There on Benny's new navy-blue cargo shorts a grass stain stretched right across the front right pocket. To Yelena this absolutely horrified her. She had only bought those shorts just yesterday and it took her nearly the whole day to pick it out. Hours and hours and hours of decision making along with days of previous research just smeared away by the grass in a matter of seconds. Clenching her fist she stood up, a dangerous gleam coming from her eyes. Benny sensing this dangerous presence turned around and gulped._

Once again Benny let out another chuckle at the memory. Save for the abuse he got from being dragged by his legs and washed mercilessly by a wiry, steel brush, it was rather heartwarming farewell. When he stepped into the boat, he looked at his dear mother long enough to see a tinge of sadness in her eyes that he guess was something she was ever so desperately tried to hold back. However, that day Benny had notice something else that sparkled in those eyes of hers. _Relief._

Just what was the relief for? What was she relieved about? Benny had thought about this a few days after he departed ways. Initially he was worried that Yelena was glad that he was gone. That meant that she could be all by herself and never have to worry about being bothered by a being such as him. As a child, Benny had received funny looks from the villagers. Some were sympathy; others were disgust mixed in with fear. It didn't really bother him since the only look he would pay attention to was Yelena's smile that bore an infinitely endless amount of love for him. Though, he realized that he probably was being a bit way over clingy when he was younger. And prehaps maybe this relief was just a natural thing a mother would feel when their kids take their first steps into walking their own paths in life; save for harsh realization that they can't look out for them anymore and protect them from the dangers of the world.

Letting out a sigh the gingered boy took a deep breath and flashed a jaunty grin to reset his mind. Opening the window next to his bedroom on the small little boat his mother provided him he took another deep breath only this time he tasted the ocean breeze. The saltiness along with the hint of fish refreshed him and Benny decided he should probably get ready for the day. After all, he sort of lost track of the time given he had no clocks, nor did he have the slightest idea of where he was heading to. He wasn't a pirate (though he was very enthusiastic about them), nor a marine, a fisher, or anything really. When his mother urged him to get on out of the house and to get a life the boy didn't have a clue what he was going to do. He guessed that by just leaving himself up to fate he'll find something eventually. Which was why he defined himself lost and with no purpose. However, soon Benny would find a purpose out there and be found. What he didn't know was that his fate would leave him smack dab with one of the most spontaneous, unpredictable, loony crews the seas have to offer.

That is if he could find his toothbrush.

* * *

"Yahoo, we're finally on an island!" cheered Luffy as he made his way down the Sunny Go. His steps were bouncy and full of tiny bursts of energy. The seventeen year old captain ran around the beach leaving a million footprints on the sand. Their navigator, a lovely young woman with short tangerine colored hair and cinnamon eyes looked on disapprovingly while an older woman with tanned skin and shoulder length black hair and blue eyes accompanied her and unlike the navigator, gave a small smile at the scene their captain was unfolding.

"Honestly it's as if he doesn't even have a bounty on his head…" grunted the navigator. The older woman nodded, but still kept that hearty smile.

"After all we've been through Nami, I'm not surprised"

"Robin! He spent one hundred million of the berries on a party! And may I add that it lasted for _days_!" Nami huffed and was near the edge of exploding. Luffy always had a way to tick off Nami and never even learned from all the beatings she delivered to him.

"Besides, I was planning on buying furniture for the ship"

Robin patted Nami's shoulder sympathetically and recalled the scene where Nami had beaten up Luffy for spending the last of their money on the big party after everything that went down at the Tower of Justice.

"At least we have enough now to restock" Robin reassured in an attempt to calm the heated woman. She was given a sigh as an answer.

"How about we go shopping?" smiled the archeologist. Immediately, Nami's face lit up at the word _shopping_. It had been awhile since she last shopped and right now her wardrobe _was_ going out-of-date. Besides she wanted to see how much she can bargin out of the owners. It's never a good thing to let your skills go to waste. The tangerine loving girl looked up at Robin with Beli signs and immediately started skipping off the ship.

"I guess it's settled then" Robin smiled while following Nami off the ship.

While the women were on their way to find a store, in the kitchen a certain chef with blonde hair was furiously jotting down everything he need to purchase in the kitchen. _Gah, we're even running low on the alcohol! Damn that dead beat stupid ass Marimo_ gritted the blonde. He placed the notepad down on the counter and stormed off in search of this "Marimo".

On deck a man with short, green hair laid lazily amongst the ground, his hands folded behind his head with three sets of swords, all of them sheathed, laid right next to him. He appeared to be enjoying a dream, as his chest rose and fell with upmost tranquility. A segull had landed next to him. The bird looked at him for a moment, but flapped off when a new presence appeared. The swordsman did not sense neither bird, nor the presence until he was awoken by a kick to the face. Glaring at him was no other than Sanji the blonde chef with the funky curly eyebrow.

"Tch, stupid Marimo! Drinking all the booze and thinking he can be a lazy ass whenever he wants too" Sanji took a moment out of his rant to light a cigarette. Zoro, now awake and angry, stood up and went face-to-face with Sanji.

"What the hell was that for you stupid pervy cook! Go piss off somewhere else. I don't need your permission to drink" growled Zoro.

"You do when you drink all of it!"

"Dumbass Curly Brow!"

"Shitty Marimo!"

Soon green and blonde were throwing kicks and slashes at each other just like any other day. The rest of the crew was use to their storm bringing. Chopper, who was not too far off, looked at the both of them. With a sigh he started to scramble through his backpack for bandages. He figured he might as well be prepared to treat them. Ussopp, the ship's sniper, was also too far way and just barely managed to avoid them when the feuding crewmates were too busy fighting to notice just how dangerously close they were getting to him.

"Watch it!" screamed Usopp loudly. Down below deck Franky the Cyborg heard loud noises from above. He hit the ceiling with a rather annoyed look. The fighting breaking out between Sanji and Zoro had sounded like it was a freaking thunderstorm which made concentrating on his projects near to impossible. When he heard the fighting die down, he sighed and continued on working on whatever the heck the mass of parts was suppose to be. Luffy their captain was still messing around at the beach playing with crabs and eventually started to build a sandcastle.

Meanwhile whereas the ship was now chaotic, Nami and Robin were peacefully strolling through a store in the clothing section. It had been officially 15 minutes into the shopping spree and Nami had a pile of clothes in hand. By the looks of it both women, even with their monies combined, couldn't have possibly be able to afford any of it. At least, to the average person's eye. Robin had been very aware of Nami's bargaining skills. Only a fool would try to challenge a woman of such negotiation.

When they took a turn, Nami was far too busy thinking about something that she ran into someone that caused her to fall back and drop all the clothing she was about to purchase. Articles of clothes scattered everywhere on the ground. People took a moment out of their time to look at the sudden mess everywhere. The victim of this ordeal rubbed his head and took a look at his surroundings. And boy did his eyes widen.

"Whoa! Who would buy all of this stuff!?" the stranger muttered out. He honestly could not believe that anyone would remotely have enough money to buy all of this aside from the Celestial Dragons. He doubted that the Celestial Dragons would come to a simple store like this one. Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder which made him look up. Robin looked at him with an unreadable expression and he noticed she had her hand out to help him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about running into you! Thanks!" He remarked while graciously accepting the lift up.

"No problem although I'm not the one you should apologize to" She said politely. The archeologist then pointed at Nami.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry ma'am!" The man got down on all fours and bowed in repentance.

Nami gave him an uneasy look followed by a sweat drop. She nodded and noticed that he had dropped his tooth brush. She went to pick it up and took one quick observant look at him. The man had shoulder length semi-wavy hair that was swept to the side a bit accompanied by bright blue eyes that almost seemed turquoise. His skin was tanned like Robin's and was infested by freckles. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and a brown vest with blue cargo shorts. Another trait she noted was the fact that he was quite short. Compared to her, he just managed to be leveled with her chin. When the man saw that she had grabbed his toothbrush, he smiled.

"Thanks!" He jeered.

"No problem" replied the navigator a little taken back by the sudden display of gratitude.

"Here let me help you pick this all up and take it to the checkout" The gingered stranger started to pick the clothes off the floor.

"Oh no that's alri-," before she could respond a marine that had spotted the two women and recognized them from the wanted posters yelled out their names.

"It's Cat Thief Nami and Demon Child Robin from the Strawhat crew" bellowed the marine, "After them!" Soon the marine's crew-mates came in from all sorts of angles, all of the armed with weapons. Robin hastily grabbed Nami's shoulder and looked at the man.

"Please excuse us sir, we need to head off" And with that the baffled stranger looked on, as the two women who had just been revealed to him that they were members of the Strawhat crew lead by Monkey D. Luffy ran on. He scratched his head and had a look of concern.

"They're going to have a difficult time getting off this island without their log pose"


	2. Chapter 2: Pirate's Booty

**Author's Note:** Ahh, sorry it has been awhile guys! I've just been busy with school and stuff...Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Nami ran her fingers through her hair in a panic state of mind. It wasn't until she and Robin made it to the ship where she had realized that she didn't have the log pose. Next to Robin she was one of the most RESPONSIBLE people on the ship. Just how in this good world did she managed to lose one of the most vital objects a ship needs in order to make it out on sea!? Without the log pose there was NO way they were to leave the island. Even with the sharpest of navigational kills it was vital that they have a log pose in order to sail the unpredictable seas of the Grand Line, especially if they were to plan on retrieving Gol D. Roger's famous treasure-One Piece.

"Don't worry Nami-swan your brilliant knight will find the log pose!" declared Sanji who was prepared to leap off the ship in search of his fair maiden's long lost log pose. Nami smiled a bit, but still felt massive guilt for losing the log pose. If by just any chance the marines managed to capture them, she would never ever forgive herself.

"Thank you Sanji-Kun" gloomed Nami just softly enough for only Sanji, who was in close proximity of her, to hear. He was heartbroken that Nami was feeling this way. In no time soon, he thought, he would find the log pose and restore Nami's happiness to one hundred percent.

"We should probably start looking at the store we were shopping at" suggested Robin, "I remember Nami-san having it at the store. Luffy-san, Navigator-san , Chopper-san, Cook-san, Long-Nose-kun and I can go out there and retrieve it while the rest of you guard the ship".

"But I want to go too and help Nami find her log pose!" Luffy complained as he unexpectedly hopped into the conversation. From the day he saved Nami and her village he had made a promise to never let Nami frown again to one of her closest friend Genzo. He wasn't intent on breaking that promise. Besides, seeing Nami frown like that had made his heart ache. If any of his crew was feeling the way Nami was feeling, he would go to the ends of the Earth to make them happy again. In return, he knew his crew would do the same.

"Luffy you'll just attract unwanted attention from the marines" Ussopp reasoned, "And besides you'll just wreak havoc and cause us more trouble".

Luffy pouted at Ussop's excuse. Nami just sighed and shook her head.

"Just let him go. He's going to ditch anyway. Sanji-kun would you pretty please stay to help Franky and Zoro guard the ship?" Nami had battered her eyes and looked at Sanji with an innocent look in her face. Sanji wanted to desperately help his maiden find her log pose. He also didn't want to stay in the same place as the Marimo, but one look at the pleading look in those cinnamon eyes only left him with a dumbfounded smile with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes my Nami-swan! I'll even have a snack prepared for you and Robin-chwan when you get back!" He gushed out while prancing about. Zoro frowned at the stupid sight of the cook.

 _She surely does have him around her finger_ Zoro muttered under his breath.

"You guys are alright with guarding the ship right?" questioned Nami

Said people looked at the navigator and nodded. After all, Franky had been eager to try out some of his new toys of his. To maybe his luck his test subjects might just survive with their sanity. Zoro on the other hand just wanted to be able to fight and see if there were any worthy opponents out there. The swordsman was getting bored. He frowned in dismay when he heard that Sanji started to recite his undying love towards the navigor.

"Then it's settled. Let's go and find the log pose and try to avoid the marines" Robin said while she, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Ussop, Sanji and her walked off the ship in search of the log pose.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Benny wandered the streets of the small town with a log pose in hand. He looked amusedly at the movements of the needles not having a clue just how the device actually worked. He wasn't much a navigator so he ended up sailing the seas solely on wherever the heck the ocean took him. However, that path didn't really get him smoothly through the seas of the New World where his homeland was. He shivered at the memories of battling the tremendous roaring waves that would very much like to gobble an adorable ginger munchkin such as his self. In addition to that, the weather nearly killed him several times over. He deemed the weather to very much racist to red heads.

Sighing Benny felt his stomach rumble out loud. Several people looked at him with raised eyebrows. Shuffling embarrassingly to the side his bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings for a place to eat. To his utter relief he spotted a small diner that had a large donut on its roof. A sign hung by the window saying _Limited Time Donut: The Pirate's Booty_.

"Pirate's Booty…Huh, seems good enough to me" cheered Benny. With light, bouncy skips he headed towards the diner to partake in a well deserved donut.

* * *

Robin walked along with Nami and Chopper, who was in his reindeer form, throughout the town. They had decided to wear disguises so they can maneuver about without gaining attention from the marines. Robin wore a simple green blouse that almost showed some cleavage had it not been for the ruffles along the chest line and beige colored pants that hugged her legs tightly with white slippers. The archeologist had also tied her hair back a bit and wore dark shades to hide her eyes.

Nami on the other hand had worn something less conservative. Dressed in short shorts and a red thin strapped crop top with her bright orange hair wrapped in a red, silky fabric paired with knee high cowgirl boots she looked as if she was going out to party. Men who had walked passed them didn't pass up the opportunity to gaze up at Nami with eyes full of lust. The fiery girl looked at them in annoyance, but simply ignored their perverted antics.

Lastly, Chopper was dressed up as a horse. Usopp had got the idea that a horse would look better than walking around with a blue-nosed reindeer (chopper had gone into arm point and punched Usopp for that comment). So in the end Chopper was forced to wear a horse mask that had eyes that could stare into one's soul and shatter it. By far he was the c On his back was a saddle that carried supplies to make it seem that the "horse" was doing what it was expected to do. Usopp had suggested that Chopper should neigh instead of talk since it was unusual to see a talking horse.

"Neigh…" muttered Chopper miserably. Robin simply smiled and patted Chopper on the head. Out of the whole entire crew she had a soft spot for the reindeer. He was just too cute not to ogle after. Besides, as a child she wasn't expose to anything that was considerably adorable and missed the chance of being a young girl who ravished through anything that was fluffy, had big eyes, or was immensely fat.

"Don't worry once we find the log pose you can get out of that costume okay?" she reassured. Chopper dimly nodded his head.

"Neigh…"

* * *

Zoro clenched the handle of one of his katanas in his mouth and glared into his opponents' eyes. To his unfortunate luck the marines had finally located their ship. They had sent out several other navy ships to surround them.

"QUACK, Men do not underestimate these pirates! QUACK, Make sure you make a clean kill!" shouted a big, buffed marine who, for some strange reason, wore a mallard hat that covered the top of his head. Zoro looked at him, a little taken back by his appearance. He didn't know whether to laugh, or just straight out put him out of his misery.

"The duck guy sure looks funny" Franky commented, also a little weirded out by the marine's apparel.

"Well I'm looking forward into making him into a roast" Sanji said cooly with a puff of smoke. Dropping the cigarette, the blonde chef suddenly jumped up in the air and appeared behind the duck man. Slinging a kick from his right foot Sanji attempted to aim for his back. However, the duck man had quick reflexes and ended up grabbing the cook's leg with an incredibly strong grip.

"Shit!" Sanji spat out in pain at his leg now being crushed by the duck man's massive fingers.

"Damn it!" Zoro shouted. He raced toward them at a blinding rate of speed and was about to take a slash at duck man when all of a sudden, with a second demonstration of his perplexing reflexes, jumped up and swung Sanji towards the swordsman. Zoro took a simple step to the side, letting Sanji crash into several other marines behind him.

"Oi, damn Marimo why couldn't you catch me?" seethed Sanji through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't have needed to be caught if you'd done your job right!" Zoro retorted mirroring the chef's anger. Both Zoro and Sanji now stood neck and neck at each other, sending out deafening ripples of hatred.

"Tch, are you saying I'm weak?"

"Your words, not mine"

"Dumbass Marimo!"

"Shitty cook!"

Before anyone could realize it the two suddenly started throwing punches towards each other instead of their enemies. The marines had suspected they could just easily come up from behind, but were soon proven wrong as the kicks, or slices that missed one another had hit them actually.

Franky face palmed himself. The Duck Man only stood there not knowing just how to process the scene.

"I'll handle the Duck Man then.." murmured the Cyborg.

* * *

"Erm Luffy…" ushered Usopp who was sitting next to Luffy in the small little diner that Luffy had decided to visit due to him starving, "That's quite a lot of food you know". He only got a muffled response from his captain that was in no way understandable due to the chewed up food. Rubbing his temple with his index finger he turned to the waitress who was gawking at the enormous amount of food his rubber companion was _engulfing._

"Um don't mind him…I'll just have a glazed donut" muttered Usopp who seemed uneasy at the attention his friend was getting. Nodding her head, yet not breaking her gaze at the scene she quickly scribbled down the sniper's order and handed it to the chefs. Once she finally left, Usopp tapped his fingers lightly on the counter top. He hoped they could find the log pose before the marines caught up to them. He figured it wouldn't be too long before they stormed into the diner under the information that Monkey D. Luffy with a bounty of 300,000,000,000 was hogging all the donuts at the local diner.

Finally after about 5 minutes this time a waiter went to Usopp's and Luffy's table. In his hand was a simple glazed donut that also came with some hot chocolate.

"Ah, thank you sir" Usopp was just about to grab his donut when out of the blue Luffy had stretched out his arm, grabbed the glaze donut and gulped down in his mouth within mere seconds. The cowardly sniper looked on in horror as his meal was consumed by none other than his gluttonous captain. Pissed to no ends Usopp grabbed Luffy's neck and started to choke him while spitting out curses.

"You moron GO eat your own damn food!" screeched Usopp. Raged sizzled in his eyes, but Luffy just smiled it off.

"Shishishi! It sure was good!" grinned Luffy. This only made Usopp strangle him harder though it was in vain for the boy was rubber.

* * *

Benny wiped the last few crumbs of the Pirate's Booty off his lips. He grinned in satisfaction at the mere recalling of how absolutely scrumptious the donut was. Thinking he would have another go at the Pirate's Booty he was just about to call a waiter over when something from the corner caught his eye.

From the entrance of the diner a man who was clothed in a brown suit with an even darker brown hat that covered his eyes seemed to be looking directly at Benny with a hard stare. The man didn't seem to move a muscle. The only thing that didn't convince Benny that he was actually a really creepy statue was the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. Still the unsettling gaze coming from him made the ginger boy uncomfortable.

 _I should really just skip seconds_ Benny thought to himself. Digging into his pocket then setting the money needed to pay the bill, he got up really quickly and started walking towards the back entrance of the diner in hopes of getting away from the creep's sight. Benny, however, didn't realize that the man kept a keen eye on him. Watching Benny go out the door he got out of his frozen state and began walking with calm steps in the same direction Benny went.

When Benny had made it outside, the sunlight hit him in the face. He flinched at how bright it had gotten from the time he went in, to the time he got out. Still, he was relieved that the man was out of his sight. He then looked at his arm. The log pose that was left behind by that Nami girl hung loosely at his wrist. Eyeing it for several seconds he wondered how the actual owner was feeling.

 _Was she mourning over the loss of a device that defined her very occupation? Did she miss her device? Was she even okay herself?_ These thoughts raced through his head to the point where he couldn't stand the accumulating guilt. Shaking his head to clear it he had declared that he would find this girl and return the log pose. After all, his mother had always taught him that if he were to find something that was lost by another person, return it. If he were to lose something, he would want it returned right away. Grinning at the thought of how his mom would be proud of him, Benny started to run in no particular direction in hope of running into the owner. Suddenly, a panicky voice had stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!" it had shouted, "You have our log pose!"

Benny turned around, but the panicked voice from before had shouted something inaudible to him. He wondered what had made the voice freak out even more. But then out of nowhere he felt something slam to the side of his head and then all was lost just moments after hitting the ground.


End file.
